monsunofandomcom-20200223-history
Charger
is a Core-Tech Monsuno. Its Controller is Jinja. It resembles a mixture of a buffalo, moose, and armadillo. Information Charger, Jinja’s Monsuno, is aptly named for the impenetrable skin and devastatingly powerful damage it reaps through collision contact. Charger's greatest attribute is its overwhelming offensive and defensive power such as it using its horns to completely stop a train at full speed. Show Monsuno: World Master Charger debuted in Underground, where Jinja retrieved its Monsuno Essence after besting Righty and Lefty in a fight. Later, when Team Core-Tech was being chased by a train, Jinja spun Charger out for the first time to stop the train in its tracks. Charger then fought Lefty's Firewalker in the subway and defeated it. In Wicked, it burst through the wall of the warehouse and fought against Moonfire, Spiderwolf, and Spikebat alongside Quickforce, defeating all three Darkspin Monsuno. In Knowledge, it was used to rescue Team Core-Tech from an avalanche, and then to carry an injured Bren to the Library of Tebab. In Breakthrough, it briefly clashed with Crossbolt until Team Core-Tech retreated. Charger then assisted Lock, Glowblade, and Quickforce in the battle against Driftblade, but all four Core-Tech Monsuno were easily overpowered. In R.S.V.P., it assisted Lock, Quickforce, and Airswitch in battle against the immensely powerful Backslash, but Team Core-Tech was able to win in the end by pushing Backslash off of a cliff. In Appleseeds, it participated in the battle against Darkspin and teamed up with Quickforce to defeat Spiderwolf. In Trust, it fought alongside Longfang against Boost and Glowblade when tensions arose in the group after Chase left. Charger later participated in the battle against Darkspin. In Hunted, it fought alongside Glowblade against Dragonburn, but the two were easily overpowered and defeated, allowing Dom Pyro to capture Jinja and Beyal. In Shadow, it fought alongside Lock and Airswitch against Backslash and Shadowhornet until all of the Monsuno became afflicted with the Shadow Effect. Charger then turned on Jinja and tried to attack her, until its eight minutes were up and it returned to its Core. In Light, it was used to stop Lock's rampage after an encounter with S.T.O.R.M.. Later, it served as a distraction alongside Boost in order to lure The Bookman outside the Library of Tebab. Charger then briefly fought Librax until Bookman heard about the intruders inside the library and retreated. In Trophies, it was spun out alongside Lock, Quickforce, and Bioblaze against Dragonburn. After Jinja was knocked out, Charger attempted to attack Dom Pyro, but its eight minutes were up and it returned to its Core. In Ice, it fought one-on-one against Spiderwolf, but the battle had no outcome. Throughout the episode, Charger, Longfang, and Vileblaze were used to prevent Darkspin from reaching the Cave of Convergence. Later, Charger teamed up with the other Core-Tech Monsuno against the Darkspin Monsuno, with the intervention of Glowblade ending the battle in Team Core-Tech's victory. In Life, it was spun out alongside Lock to knock down a Hopper that contained Jeredy Suno. Charger then participated in the battle against Charlemagne and Commander Trey, where it teamed up with the other Core-Tech Monsunos to take down Riccoshot. In Failsafe, it participated in the battle against the Desert Wolves, where Charger defeated Sizzler. In Remembrance, it participated in the battle against Darkspin while also trying to retrieve Jeredy Suno. Towards the end of the battle, Charger was called back into its Core as Team Core-Tech made their getaway. In Assault, it participated in Team Core-Tech's assault on S.T.O.R.M.. Later, Charger fought alongside Glowblade and Airswitch against Riccoshot, Goldhorn, and Venomeleon on the downed Cloud Carrier. At the end of the battle, Charger was shown to have been defeated and returned to its Core. In Monster, it was used to carry Team Core-Tech halfway to Icemon before being called back into its Core. In Endgame, it participated in the massive battle royale between Team Core-Tech, Eklipse, and the Desert Wolves, where Charger teamed up with Cheeclaw to defeat Backslash. In Rising, it participated in another battle royale against Eklipse and S.T.O.R.M., but Charger was defeated by the Fusion Core Reactor's explosion. Monsuno: Combat Chaos Special Moves *Mega Ram *Power Fortress *Bashing Siege *Power Bash *'Plasma Bombardment' *'Cobalt Charge Strike' *'Ram Shield' *'Beam Barrage' *'Beam Cannon' *'Triple Orb' *'Metal Shield' *'Power Antler Ram' *'Energy Ram' Gallery Show Monsuno: World Master Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_7.58.42_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_7.59.53_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_11.34.36_AM.png Screen_Shot_2012-08-09_at_11.52.16_AM.png Screen_shot_2012-03-24_at_5.10.02_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.23.57_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-09_at_12.49.50_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_5.04.45_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_5.26.07_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-05-04_at_6.48.13_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-06_at_12.03.43_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-06_at_12.04.27_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-08-02_at_12.53.42_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_10.15.23_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-07-28_at_10.16.36_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_2.39.51_PM.png Screen_shot_2012-08-04_at_8.46.27_PM.png monsuno-underground-cart-d76.jpg charger-3.jpg charger-4.jpg charger-5.jpg Screen_shot_2012-08-20_at_7.27.21_PM.png Underground72.png Underground65.png Underground62.png Underground59b.png|Charger's first appearance Underground59a.png Underground59.png Underground78.png Shadow32.png Shadow28.png Shadow26.png Shadow52.png Shadow48.png Shadow47.png Shadow44.png Shadow40.png Shadow39.png Shadow38.png Monsuno: Combat Chaos 3BzURaf.png Game Monsuno__Core-Tech_Charger5.jpg F2983.jpg charger_1.jpg 1000077334_2.jpg 1000077334_3.jpg 1000077334_5.jpg 607022379.jpg Monsuno Charger 2.jpg 69736_438970766160135_2073324891_n.jpg $(KGrHqN,!lkFBshCjNkEBQg2CokTkw~~60 3.JPG $(KGrHqZ,!pgF!HfsNM8(BQMGhc,Cow~~60_1.JPG Others Images_(91).jpg Charger-2.jpg|Possibly some concept artwork character_large_332x363_charger.jpg charger-1.jpg chara03_02.png 01.png Category:Monsuno Category:Core-Tech Category:Multiple Faction Monsuno